I want a divorce
by lifetimewarranty
Summary: Rachel wants a divorce, Quinn's not to thrilled with said idea. Enter Santana as their counselor. Oh well... let see what happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N 1: I got this idea actually from a Naruto fic, sasuke and hinata pairings, i forgot the title or who's the writer, but if any of you are naruto's fic readers and recognize the plot please mention it to me, id like to give them some credit. I only follow the plot or the main idea, but i twisted it here and there so it fits with quinn and rachel. **

**A.N 2 : English is not my first language, so im sorry beforehand for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**A.N 3 : the last one, i don't own glee. **

* * *

Rachel woke up, alone, not really surprising anymore for her. Maybe she would be more surprise when Quinn still in the bed with her. But, no, not gonna happen. Quinn prefers her morning coffee and newspaper, 6 months cuddled up with Rachel every morning after their wedding ceremony, Rachel thinks Quinn had enough.

Rachel glanced at the clock, its 7 a.m, and Quinn even doesn't need Rachel anymore to wake her up. She used to be cranky and grumpy all day long when Rachel woke her up at 8 a.m, and complaining about her workload at her law firm. Yes, Quinn's law firm. Quinn becomes a well known lawyer now in New York. They actually live their dream, except for their love life, or lack of. This is not something Rachel's prepare for. She prepared for never ending, ever lasting romance. Not the other way around.

This isn't marriage she was imagined.

After 8 years constantly on stage, Rachel decided to take a break, not really stopping, but more retreat behind the stage, she producing sometimes directing too. For her, her marriage life comes first, she wanted to chase what she think about the ideal concept of marriage. She doesn't mind at all when she played the 'housewife' role, at first Quinn worried about the sudden retirement from stage, but Rachel said she only wanted a break, and spent time with Quinn. But Rachel didn't say anything at all about how she feels. That's the problem actually, they barely talk. She just wanted to save their marriage, she always thought because Quinn was (is actually) super busy, she should be there for both of them, for the sake of the… the… well, you know.

But now, after 2 years of trying, she's had enough. She wants a divorce. She's tired, she's tired to be the one who's trying. Quinn even doesn't show any effort, not that she asked her to, she thinks Quinn doesn't realized it, and she's clueless. Like Finn, she's Finn's-clueless, and that's bad.

Rachel decided to go downstairs, only to find Quinn sipping her coffee, black of course, no sugar at all (eww… Rachel loves coffee, but a little bit taste other than bitter would be nice), and full concentrate on the newspaper in her right hand. Some paper scattered around the table too (Rachel let it slide for this time, she blamed Ms. Pillsbury for every time she felt the impromptu OCD kicks in, she spent too much time in her office in her junior year). She noticed Quinn already dress up in her… Quinn called it the-winning-suit. She already said to Rachel the night before she has an important client for tomorrow, and that will be today.

"Hey" said Rachel, still eyeing Quinn, and God she's freaking gorgeous, and stunning, and also hot. Rachel already have a fantasy in her mind after seeing Quinn in her tailor suit, fantasy between boss and her secretary or assistant to be exact. A very-very vivid fantasy, she could put any porn director in shame. But at the same time Quinn looks so stoic, no emotion, it almost like a statue. Maybe that's the reason she always winning all the cases, because she don't show any emotion, even when she's afraid or hesitant, she doesn't show it.

"Morning Rach" even her voice is flat, no excitement at all. She just continue to reads, and spare me a split second glanced.

"Quinn, we need to talk", Quinn lifted her head, staring at Rachel, "No, actually, I need to talk… to say something to you…" Rachel seems hesitant at first, but she made her mind. She need to, for herself now, she wanted a fresh start, as a free woman.

"About?"

Rachel gulped, "I want a divorce" Rachel release it in one breath.

Then, it's silent.

…A tense one.

After a good five minutes Quinn finally put the newspaper down, and she looks confuse for the first time. "Say what?"

Rachel wants to scream, so she screams, a loud one. And cursing too, she just likes the dramatic effect, Quinn's thought. "Fuck! Quinn, I want a divorce, didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you"

"I already signed the paper, it's on the table in your office". Quinn just stares at Rachel, so Rachel continue, "I hope you… cooperate this time, because this…" Rachel gestured her point finger between Quinn and herself, "isn't working, this is not a marriage I was hoping for!" Quinn actually cringed when Rachel said her last sentence.

And for a split second Rachel could swear she saw a sad expression written on Quinn's face. Doesn't know what to say or to do, Quinn finally ask "who's your lawyer?"

"I… What…?", Rachel blinked, "You only care about who's my lawyer? Dammit Quinn could you even more careless about me?!"

"You want a divorce, right?" Rachel only huff on Quinn's question, "And what question exactly do you want me to ask you? To… you know, showing that I care?" she sounded serious, stern, full lawyer mode. Rachel actually feels sorry for every person who ever shared the court room with Quinn. "You said what you want, did you considered what you said for me for the last 7 minutes, were something… something…", Quinn now moving her hands frantically, showing that she's searching for the right words without being harsh to Rachel.

"Never mind…" Quinn finally said after released her breath heavily. "What do you want Rachel?"

"I already told you, I want a…"

"I know!" Quinn snapped. "I mean… What do you want from me? From… us?". Quinn's voice gets smaller until the end of her sentence.

For the first time, Rachel's determined act, faltered a little bit, just a bit. What does she want, really? "I…" she began, but she stops. There are so many. First she wants to be with Quinn, she wants to be intimate with Quinn, to be close with Quinn. No, intimate would be overstatement, she just want a kiss every time she wake up, maybe she can schedule make out session too, she can get Kurt and Blaine's schedule for setting an example. Not for their Eskimo kisses, Rachel doesn't need Eskimo kisses, she wanted to kiss Quinn on the lips, with tongue, yeah, that would be awesome, because Rachel really like Quinn's tongue. She missed when they're talking too, bickering almost, she's intelligent, and witty, sometimes too blunt, but Rachel can handled that, she's rational, always keeping Rachel's feet on the ground when Rachel imagining or hoping things too much. Rachel lied tho', Quinn actually a caring person, in her own way of course. Rachel missed Quinn's surprises, she sometimes surprised her with showed up in the middle of rehearsal bringing her favorite coffee and lunch for both of them, staying for 30 or so minutes before go back to her office, or buying Rachel random things that end up being Rachel's favorite.

Basically, Rachel just wants Quinn to be around. Again. Like she used to.

"I… don't know Quinn".

* * *

**thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n : if you notice, few days ago i created an account and for another minute after, I uploaded my first chapter. And just another 5 minutes ago, i figured it out how to upload another chapter. What am i trying to say is... I didnt expected, people actually clicking this story, read, or even follow and favorite, also reviewed this. So thank you for the warm welcome. **

**A.n 2 : Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes english not my first language.**

**I don't own glee. if i own glee, finn is the one who got hit by truck.**

* * *

The double door from her office meeting room just closed. The said important client just left. Quinn's assistant along with Sam's assistant collect their stuff in hurry, they knew they have to leave the room immediately.

Quinn wants to run too. Leaving an angry looking Sam. Stupid Rachel for bringing this problem up, Quinn couldn't concentrate during the meeting. Let say if they want to get them as their client, they have to kiss their future client's asses. Both figuratively and literally speaking, because one of their managers kept sending Quinn what she thought a flirtatious smirk, and a wink, which is eww… The only ass Quinn like to kiss is Rachel's, they're round, smooth, and...

"What was that Quinn?" Sam's voice actually pretty calm, and pretty scary also. Stupid Sam also for ruining my imagination.

Quinn sighed. "Sam, I kno…-"

"No" Sam cut Quinn's explanation. "The meeting was supposed to be an easy one, we… no, I, personally have been approaching them for almost 2 months now, all we need just some promises crap about loyalty and security to them to close the deal, but what you did just uhm-ing or uuh-ing", "If you're not ready about the presentation you should've told me"

"I am ready Sam", Quinn sighed again, "…I was ready"

"You always give me the talk about professionalism, you could use one too you know..." Quinn keep silent. Sam glanced at Quinn and judging by her expression, no use to keep ranting about the meeting because Quinn's mind definitely not with her.

"Quinn, I know if we're talking about your position in this firm, you're my boss. But I work as hard as you are here, this is important to me too", "you said you've got this, so I give it to you to handle this meeting because you have more experience than me, they're gonna be big Quinn, they can be as big as facebook and twitter, maybe even more, they just want us to guard them, to become their representative, this is an easy money for us, also an easy publication."

Sam's face now only 5 inches from Quinn's, "I want this law firm to be more successful, this law firm is my future too." Quinn nod, she know exactly what's Sam was talking about. Sam actually Quinn's first recruitment to join her running this law firm. Sam already talked to Quinn he wants to become her co-partner, so he can pass his legacy, his position, to his children or lil'brother or lil'sister, whoever want to become a lawyer to replace him, of course along with Quinn and Rachel's child.

"Did something happen?"

Quinn blinked her eyes several times, like try to compose her self before answering, "Rachel wants a divorce"

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Like… Rachel…, your Rachel? Rachel berry?"

"She still a Fabray, Sam"

"I know, sorry…" Sam didn't say anything, he actually didn't know what to say, he just tap the table surface with his fingers, which make Quinn more anxious than before. "So…, who's the lawyer?"

"What?! You asked about who is Rachel's lawyer? You didn't asked about my feeling and all?", Quinn suddenly snapped her eyes shut. Oh God, no wonder Rachel look pissed when she asked the same question, nice Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't think about the better question"

"S'okay. Actually, I asked the same question to Rachel and she almost threw her cell phone to my head. And to answer your question, is Daniel Hall, that pompous, smart ass, sexist jerk."

"Was it about the job? You want to… leave the work for a month maybe?" Sam asks cautiously. "I mean, I can cover you, and there's Sarah she's quite competent too, so you have time… you can… fix… this"

Quinn eyeing Sam, she can see Sam is worried, so she shrugged "I guess because the work, I barely have time for Rachel, I have to get up early in the morning preparing about meetings or trials or work stuff, sometimes I leave before Rachel's awake, this also mean I couldn't make it to any of her show for the past 2.5 years, I forgot about our anniversary, I even almost forgot about her birthday if it wasn't for my reminder on my phone", "God, Im a horrible wife, no wonder Rachel wants to kick me out of her life"

In Quinn's defense she forgot about anniversary, because Rachel has too many anniversary for the both of them, she even have anniversary to celebrate Rachel's first Tony, and the second, and the third, also she have anniversary for the first time Quinn kissed her too. And... And several any other anniversary Quinn can't remember.

"Sorry to hear that Quinn", Quinn muttered a 'S'okay' again, "why don't you take a break, I'll handle your next meeting, because I don't have any for the rest of the day, and don't worry about that social-network sites, if they want us, then they hired us, and if they don't….", Sam paused and give Quinn a smirk while he open the door on his way out, "you still have to kiss their asses". Quinn snort at this.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep" Rachel said flatly while she keep moving around the bedroom to gather blanket and pillow.

"Why are you taking the blanket?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch Quinn." They lived in two stories house with 4 huge bedrooms, yet Rachel wants to sleep on the couch. Quinn want to questioned Rachel's decision about the couch, but decided not to, for her own safety, and with that Rachel slammed the door behind her. Leaving Quinn stood dumbfounded alone in the middle of their bedroom.

Quinn quickly follow Rachel to downstairs, "Rachel…"

"I can't sleep on the same bed with you Quinn"

"Why?"

"Because, I have to… to try, to get used to the feeling, …how it feels to sleeping alone. Not like you always accompany me for the last 2 years". You don't called Rachel a drama queen for nothing.

"We always sleep in the same bed Rachel, what do you mean…" Rachel keep ignoring her, "Don't be like this Rachel" Quinn try to grab Rachel's hand, but Rachel take it back and folded her arms. "Think about the children, you don't want our kids being raised only with one mother, they need you too, and you can't leave me being a single parent"

Rachel gaping, blinked several time, she looks totally lost, like Quinn said some foreign language "What?... Kids?", "who… what are you talking about Quinn?", "you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Im not pregnant, you-…"

"We don't have a child, Quinn! Don't talk like we're going to share a custody" Rachel huffed, annoyed.

"But, we're going to, I mean, you want to have a…-"

"You playing dirty Quinn, you can't bribe me right now, it's not fair!" Rachel then turn off the lamp, "good night Quinn"

"Night Rach…" whispered Quinn.

Quinn's furious right now, why was she didn't take that cat a year ago, a cat Rachel fell in love with. At least the damn cat can postponed the divorce.

After two hours tossing and turning in her bed, Quinn walk in to her office, she can't sleep right now. She saw a stack of paper Rachel so fond of lately (because Rachel can't keep her mouth shut about it), with Rachel's signature laying neatly on the bottom of the page. Quinn turn on the paper-shred machine, she put the papers into machine, page by page along with curse words from her. To hell with Rachel if she found out about this.

* * *

So that's another chapter. Thank you for reading. Any thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n : despite the title, this is not an angsty story btw, that's why i put it under romance and humor. This is a light fic, simple, and hopefully not gonna end up with 20's or 30's chapters.**

**disclaimer; see previous chapter.**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" a very annoyed Quinn asked for the umpteenth time. "Is this necessary?"

Rachel rolls her eyes too for the umpteenth time before answering, "We need to be counseled. And yes, Quinn, this is necessary."

Quinn huff and crossed her arms, acting perfectly like a petulant child, and she's pout too. If you asked Quinn since when she's start to pout, she will answer you automatically, she gets that from Rachel.

"But I don't want to discuss my personal life to a stranger, I don't believe them Rachel"

"We need to Quinn. Because you…" she pointed her forefinger at Quinn's face, damned Blaine's older brother for his drama lectured in glee, "…refuse to sign the paper, that mean you wanted this marriage, our relationship, back to normal"

"Our life is normal!"

"Not for me! And for the record our counselor is not a stranger"

This time Quinn is the one who rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant, and I just don't want her to kno-…"

"Now if you two done, maybe we can start this session" said a boring looking Santana who's actually been watching them arguing for ten minutes already, being completely ignored. "You already wasted 15 minutes from your session with me, and I have several, more lovely and almost-get-back-together couples, lines up outside my door, that needed my guidance in their life."

Yes, Santana Lopez is a famous marriage counselor, she even have a weekly talk show on TV. Everyone didn't see that coming actually, seeing Santana never really interested or plainly doesn't care in anybody's problem at all before. But she's actually good, great actually with everything she does so far.

Quinn stays silent, so Santana take it as a sign for her to start. "Tell me, what's your problem Mrs. Fabray?"

"We don't have a problem Santana… and call me Quinn, you sounded like an old woman, and that's creepy"

"Now-now Quinn, you will address me as Mrs. Pierce-Lopez as long as you guys in this room with me" she smirked towards Quinn. Of course Quinn think Santana enjoying this a little too much. Santana continue, "and there IS definitely a problem until your partner asked for a divorce, don't you think Mrs. Fabray?", Quinn just muttered a 'whatever' in response.

Then Santana turn her head to Rachel direction, "what about you Mrs. Fabray? You asked for a divorce…", Rachel nodded, "…there must be something triggered your action towards…" Santana gestured her head in Quinn's direction, "…the other Mrs. Fabray"

"Actually Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, you can call me Rachel, seeing that this is won't be the last time we will work together through the upcoming session" Rachel said in monotonous and formal tone.

"Well, if you insist, I will address you from now on as Rachel, Mrs. Fabray…- I mean, Rachel. And you can call me by my first name too, if you like."

Quinn feels she missed something here, she definitely missed something here. "You two are insane! You guys know each other for almost 10 years now, gosh, talking about being dramatic…"

"Quinn…, Santana and I was just having a professional banter, now if you could behave until the end of today session", Quinn actually starting feeling dizzy after constantly rolling her eyes for the last 20 minutes.

Santana smirk some more, she love to see Quinn being told by Rachel, she's whipped. "Okay, I understand, if Mrs. Fabra…-"

"Call me Quinn, Santana!", she swear she heard Santana chuckled under her breath. She just liked to see Quinn being riled up.

"…So demanding" said Santana shaking her head, completely ignoring Quinn, "As I was saying, Quinn might not be really comfortable to share her opinion today, so…" Santana paused, wants to get Quinn's and Rachel's fully attention, "I'm gonna give…, each of you, a task. I want you Rachel, to be able to say whatever you feel, whatever you want, I don't care if it's embarrassing or stupid, you have to tell her." Rachel could only nod obediently. "I want to see a two ways communication is flowing between you two"

"And you Quinn… you have to set yourself more… umm…" Santana squint her eyes, like she's thinking the best way to put her last word to Quinn, "be more… approachable"

Quinn feels offended by that, "what do you mean with approachable?" Rachel look away, she didn't want to argue Quinn with her logic, at least not right now. Santana notice it.

"Approachable as in emotionally", that shut Quinn's mouth up. Strike one from Santana. Quinn knew Santana will bring this up, she can help it. Quinn has a problem about showing her emotion. Well Santana couldn't really blame Quinn for being raised distant to any physical and emotional contact from her parents.

"Why is it…, I felt like this whole sessions is one sided? Only for Rachel's side" Quinn protesting.

"Because Quinn, Rachel's is the one who paid for the whole session" Santana smirks deepen, try to enlighten the mood.

"That's because Rachel is the one who wants this stupid counseling, I don't need it, we don't need it!" God, sometimes Santana want to hit Quinn's head hard with her knucklebone. "And why do I get in this?"

"Okay Q, first of all, Rachel asked for my help was her last attempt to save what was she belief in this marriage after you blatantly ignored the divorce paper…"

'and she shredded it too', Rachel's added in the middle of Santana's rants, which Santana easily dismissed,

"…And you, be the one who refuse to let Rachel free and stuck being your wife, may I ask how many solutions came up from you to save your relationship?...that's right, none. You want this marriage but you didn't fight for it" Ouch. Strike two from Santana.

"I fight for it Santana…"

"You don't fight enough Quinn!"

After both of them done sending glares to each other, which Quinn is won easily, much to Santana's defense glaring is one of the significant requirement to become a successful lawyer. Santana continue "So I conclude, marriage counseling is not a bad idea..."

"And what do you get from this? If this counseling work well, you will have Rachel, the one you claimed as the love of your life, someone you shared your vows. Vows, that you two will be together in healthy and sick, through sad and happiness, weather you're rich or poor, and a big-ass promise that whatever happen, both of you can be separated only by death, pretty good deal, huh?" and that's strike three. Rachel actually almost climbed Santana's desk and tackled her in big hug, almost.

"Now, your session done, I'll see you two next week. And, get the hell out off my office!"

* * *

come on... don't be shy, tell me what do you want to see. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N : to a guest who mentioned about Santana being biased and not a good choice because she know them personally thank you for pointing that out, I am very aware of that. But this chapter kinda 'answered' that problem. Actually I already wrote this down together with the 2****nd**** chapter but, yeah… maybe I should put it in a one longer chapter so no ones confuse, n everything is clear, but hey, where's the fun in that? ;)**

**This is a filler chapter, but I enjoyed so much Quinn and Brittany conversation here.**

**Glee's not mine.**

* * *

Today is the sixth day Rachel sleep on the couch, Quinn told her to take the extra bedroom, but Rachel refuse it, she said she want to make a point, that she's okay to sleep in uncomfortable situation rather than sleep with Quinn. That hurt Quinn's heart and pride.

Today is the sixth day Quinn couldn't sleep peacefully too. She sleeps better when she's with Rachel. The truth is Rachel couldn't sleep too, besides the back pain, she missed when Quinn spooned her. Yes, they didn't cuddle in the morning like they used too, but Quinn always spooned her when they're sleeping. And she like it, she love the closeness with Quinn.

They actually trying to do Santana's tasks for them, they talk, small talk, but they still feel the boundary between them, especially Rachel, she get used to with Quinn talk to her only several times a day, at night time before sleep. Its Rachel who always initiated their conversation, but now, seeing Quinn is the one who's trying It made her feel awkward.

Quinn walking down the stairs, she saw Rachel sleep, but in the awkward position on the couch. "Rach…", Rachel didn't move, she's practically dead to the world. So Quinn decided she will take Rachel to their bedroom, bridal style. And then Quinn take the couch herself. Quinn actually contemplated to sleep with Rachel on their bed, but she didn't want to risk Rachel being mad at her.

The next morning, Rachel wake up feeling really comfortable, good even, she snuggle tightly in her bed cover, she smelled a familiar smell on Quinn's pillow, and-… Wait. Bed cover? Rachel's eyes snapped open and take her surrounding. She's confuse, she remember sleeping on the couch. Rachel tip toed through the stairs, and peeking behind the wall, she saw Quinn just woke up too, from the couch, with an uncomfortable groaned.

"Quinn", Quinn's head automatically whipped to Rachel's voice direction, which she regrets it, because her neck is painful right now. "Why are you sleeping on the couch? I thought I was sleepi-… are you taking me upstairs?"

Quinn blink, "umm… yes…?" she answered carefully

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked again

"Uhh…" because you look uncomfortable, you sleep with awkward position, which make your back pain becomes worst and I'm not that big of a jerk to let you suffer. "…I just, feel like it?" she answered uncertainty. Quinn wants to face palm herself, what kind of answered is that? Rachel wanted face-palming Quinn too.

"You take the bed Rachel, I'll take the couch from now on…"

"You don't have too Qu-…"

"No, I want to, it's okay if you don't want to share a bed with me, I promise I'll take the bed only if you let me and if you're there with me." Then Quinn went to the bathroom, take a shower, get dressed, take her coffee, and start her day like usual.

* * *

Quinn arrived at her office early. She wants to arrange couple of things, she already think about getting a break from work to fix her problem with Rachel. She asked her assistant to gathered Sarah and Sam in meeting room.

"What's up?" asked Sam while sipping at his coffee. Quinn eyeing Sarah and Sam. Sarah actually starts to fidget under Quinn's intense gaze. Sarah is someone she can trust, she's still new at this business, but Quinn knew she has potential. Sam always said Sarah is Quinn-in-the-making. That's why Quinn immediately took Sarah under her personal supervision. Quinn trained her to be sharp, quick and… basically trained her as her next HBIC, but she still appear as harmless person. That's a deadly combination.

"Sarah, can you cover some of my cases?"

Sarah spit her coffee, "What? You mean like, take over your cases? I can't…"

Quinn shakes her head, know that Sarah get the wrong idea, "No, no… I mean not like a really take over, just… you know cover my absence in the office, if some of my clients decided to come over, you can meet them and ask what they want. And then fill me in next time when I available"

"Quinn, not that I don't want to help you, but, first you have your assistant to do that, and second I don't think your client would be impressed if they knew, they will be handled by a newbie"

"You're not a newbie. Besides I only want you to… umm, response to them, I don't want some of our big accounts move to another firm just because I don't have time for them." Sarah looks skeptical. "Look, everytime there's a phone call for me, my assistant will forward it to you, you can make up the situation with me being busy or something, and you're there to help them. Sometimes they just want advices, or ask us to do some legal works, if you can handle it by yourself, I very much appreciate it, but if you got confuse, or they're being difficult to work with, there's Sam or you can just wait for me or call me, my assistant will help you too, to do some administration work of course."

"Something happen to you? Or what?" asked Sarah confuse with her senior demeanor.

"Umm… no, just, im not… I won't be able to focus, I need to fix things with… Rachel"

Sam's smile at this, "don't worry bro, we got your back."

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but okay, I'll help you". Quinn smiles at this.

Sarah leaves her two seniors in firm alone in meeting room. Sam take this opportunity to ask Quinn, "so, what are you gonna do now?"

"For now, I need help"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "wait… did you… Quinn Fabray, you… need a help? I didn't see that coming." Sam teased her.

Quinn chuckle, "gotta go sam"

"Sure, give me great news about it, so Mercedes stop buggin me asking about you and Rachel, I need a break too"

"Ha! That's the consequences married a gossips queen."

* * *

Quinn arrives at a spacious looking house, she drives her car through the thick wooden gate and frowned at several cars park in the garage, she didn't see the car she was looking for.

"You planning on hijacking one of our cars?" said a voice behind her. Quinn turned around to see a tall blonde woman stood there, grin widely at her. "Hey Q"

"Hey Brit", Brittany give her old friend a very big hug, she thinks Quinn need one. Brittany pretty much dragged Quinn into her house. Not letting go Quinn's hand. They went straight to the kitchen, Britt patting the chair to gestured Quinn to sit.

"And no, I'm not planning to hijacked your cars, because your car is too mommy-ish, much like Rachel's, and Santana's cars are too… butch. I prefer my own car." What? Santana owned a hummer, a Jeep, and a Range rover sport. She said I'm a boring person just because I choose a BMW and Mercedes for my ride.

Brittany laugh, her laugh is infectious, "You and Santana are such guy sometimes, you guys argue over cars, gadget, and sometimes video games."

"Speaking of… Where is she? I was looking for her in her office, her assistant said she didn't came to work"

"She just left for a meeting with person from TV or something, I don't know. Why are you looking at her?"

"I'm…" Quinn sighed, "I just want to talk to her"

Brittany didn't ask for details, much for Quinn relieved because Brittany can be a little… too much, too overwhelming, she have that ability to make you feel so happy or so guilty. "How are you, Q?"

Quinn sips her coffee, actually she just wanted to delay the answer. She didn't know how to answer that simple question. "I've been work on some cases, but just today, I give that responsibility to my junior at firm, she's good"

Brittany nodding slowly, "Good" Brittany replied calmly while she sips at her coffee too, for the first time Quinn wants to run away from Brittany. "But, how are you?"

Quinn closes her eyes tightly, "not really good at the moment", she opened her eyes, and see Brittany gives her full attention, "its Rachel…" That's the confirmation and admission she wants to hear from Quinn.

"So, she still wants a divorce?"

"How do you know that? Because I only told Sam, who told Mercedes, did Mercedes tell you that?"

Brittany chuckled, "no Quinn, I live with your marriage counselor you know, she's pretty awesome"

"That supposed to be a secret, she's practically like doctors, she can't said anything about that to other people"

"Calm down Quinn, it's just me. We're your friends we want you and Rachel stay together, like forever and ever." Quinn stay silent, "do you still love her?"

Quinn furrowed her brows, "what kind of question is that? Yes I am still very much in love with Rachel"

"Good to know that"

"And to answer your question about the divorce, we… she never brought it up again, but she still refused to be with me"

"You two still have sex?" Brittany smirked see Quinn's pale cheeks become redden.

"Um… no. I'm just… I think we're just busy, and at the end of the day, we just don't have energy anymore"

"That's bullshit, no ones really too tired for sex. You should initiate it"

"She didn't even want to share a same bed with me", "I didn't know what to do Britt"

Brittany actually never saw Quinn this vulnerable before, "You talk to her?"

"We talk, it's our task from Santana to keep the communication flowing, light conversation, asking about her day and stuff."

"Light conversation is good, but you should talk about your relationship, if you didn't say anything about it then it will make Rachel think you didn't take her seriously, because you didn't said anything about it. You need to start at some point."

"I didn't know where to start Britt" Quinn chuckled but not because she found it funny, "Imagined this, you in my position, one day Santana suddenly brought home a divorce papers, and ask for a divorce, with no good explanation, she just said you're too busy. What would you do?"

That was a rhetorical question from Quinn, so Brittany didn't answer. She just let Quinn to continue, "We never had a fight Britt, yes we had little argument from time to time but that was nothing. I thought she was fine…", Quinn's voice get smaller, "I thought she was happy". "She never complained you know? How am I supposed to know that she feels abandoned? One day, unannounced, she demanded a new life as a free woman, free from me."

Brittany just sit there motionless, she's quiet, and Quinn stop her ranting and get quiet too. After 5 minutes in silence. Brittany finally said "Go on a date with her"

"Excuse me?"

"Go on a date with her, make her fall in love again with you"

Quinn gasped, one hand on her chest, the perfect shocking posed "You… you think… Rachel didn't love me anymore?!" Quinn asked hysterically and almost in tears, Brittany wanted to rolled her eyes, the urges are huge. Rachel definitely made a big contribution for the two biggest HBIC, her wife and Quinn's for their dramatic demeanor.

"I'm not Rachel, I can't answer that, but at some point you need to do something Q. It's worth to try."

Quinn nodded, she sips her coffee again. "You think that would work?"

"Again Q, its worth to try. You would do anything to get her again right?" Quinn nods, "To get her happy?" Quinn nods, "To gain her trust?" Quinn nods again, "to make her withdraw the divorce" Quinn nods.

"So you will be able sleep in the same bed with her", Quinn nods a little too eager at this, "hold her again" Quinn nods and smiling at this

"And for the most important part of this process is, to get into her pants!"

"HELL YEAH!" Quinn cheer at this possibility

"That's the spirit Q! Go get your woman!"

They both laugh, Brittany never fails to make her feel better. Quinn suddenly feels optimist about all of this. Sure she wants to be intimate with Rachel again, but she wanted all that process Brittany just asked her.

A date actually not a bad idea. She can do that, with her get a break from work she can manage her time.

"You know what Brit? Rachel definitely wasted her money on paying Santana as our counselor, I came to you and you solve my problem…"

"…not yet Quinn, I'm not solving your problem, what Santana suggested to you its worth to try either. And… Rachel didn't pay Santana."

Quinn confused, "Santana actually wanted to decline Rachel's request to counsel you two, but Rachel said no one knows you better than Santana. You and Santana are so much alike"

"How come?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, if Santana as in your friend ask you to do something against your will, will you do it?", Quinn wanted to answered that but get interrupted once again, "now, if Santana as in a professional ask you to…"

"Okay Britt I got your point" Quinn cut Brittany, a little annoyed

"You two have this huge, huge ego and pride, you won't ask for help even if you need one. Rachel made a good decision to ask Santana as your counselor, if someone else, someone complete stranger to you, you would fooled them, you're good at acting Quinn, you just put your façade that you can handle your problem and blah…blah…blah… and the counselor thought they did a good job, but not with Santana, you can't fooled her."

Brittany stood and placed her cup in the sink, "Just think about it Quinn, try every possibility, you got nothing to lose, well except Rachel if you screw this up. And remember… open yourself, and let love in"

Quinn is surprised, but this is Brittany we're talking about. Quinn looking down at her lap, she's smiling, this is her best friend who drew a happy-vile behind her math paper. "You are smart Britt, so smart."

"I know… but don't tell Santana that, she can be a sore loser sometimes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : i don't own glee**

**A.n : thank you for everyone who Favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, i really-really-really-really appreciate it :) and to anyone who clicked and read, thank you too :) xoxo**

* * *

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" Quinn asked distractedly

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's knee, "This…" Quinn's knee immediately stop moving, "is makes me anxious." Quinn muttered a 'sorry' before their attention snapped to the opened door behind them.

Santana walked in to her office where Quinn and Rachel patiently waiting for her. "You're cheerful this morning" said Quinn flat, she notice Santana grinning wider than usual … wait, no. That was a smirked, Santana Lopez didn't smile or grin, she smirked.

"What? Am I not allowed to be cheerful?"

"It makes you look…", "…weird."

Santana feel offended by that, "What do you mean with weird?!" her face back to what Quinn thought as Santana's default expression, she's scowling now. "You and I were cheerleaders back in high school, Sue must be saw some cheeriness in me that's why she picked me alongside with you"

Rachel wanted to laugh, hard, but she can't. Because her laughed would be inappropriate, so unladylike, just… no. So she squeezed Quinn's knee harder. And give Santana a tight-lipped smile.

"And incase you're wondering why am I so cheery this morning, that's because my awesome wife decided to gave me mind-blowing orgasms before I went to work… and yes I said it in plural."

Quinn face went from deadpanned to grimace to disgusted, "TMI Santana!" scolds Rachel. Santana just chuckled.

"Okay I guessed we can start now, seeing that the both of you didn't want to hear my awesome morning…" Santana still smirking, but she smirked much to the fact that Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's knee for the last 5 minutes and she didn't realized it.

Santana sigh, heavily, she just like the effect of sighing, it feels like she showed them that she took half of their problems away, can't help it if she felt like a Messiah sometimes. "You two did what I told?", Quinn and Rachel both nods, "of course you did, you didn't look want to kill each other like the other week, and Rachel's left hand resting comfortably on your right knee for the last 6 minutes already."

Rachel eyes snapped to where Santana's eyes directed, and quickly retreat her hand. She can feel her self blushing. God, it feels like they're on their first time being together, Santana thought, they're both shy and being careful to each other.

"Today is a bit different from the last one, but that doesn't mean your tasks is finished you need to continue it. Now I'm gonna ask you questions and you two have to answer it, how you answer it? I don't know and I don't care, but remember I don't accept the 'I don't know' answer. Go it?" they're nodding again.

"Okay, so Rachel, how long you and Quinn got together?"

"We've been married for 3 years, and before that, we dated for 2 years." Santana nods.

"What about you Quinn?"

"…ditto"

Santana give Quinn a look, "and people said you're one of the best lawyer in New York. That's not an intelligent answer Quinn, now I questioned all your capability."

"Well you asked the same questioned, of course you will get the same answer" Quinn protested, but Santana just stared at her blankly. "Fine, married for 3 years, dated 2 years, but I have a huge crushed on her back when we still in high school. But you know I didn't do anything about it until we met again 2 years later after high school."

"And why is that?"

Quinn didn't really want to retell her story because it makes her sad, besides, Santana know everything about her, but she tried to not question Santana methods anymore, and decided to play along. "In short, I had a gay-panic-attack back then, I tried to pushed away my feelings, I was in denial, I always told my self that it's just a girl-crush because I admire her so much", Rachel listened carefully and her heart flutter when Quinn said she admire her. "And one drunken night I end up made out with some Yale girl, maybe my room mate, I don't remember, and it felt so good, it surpassed all my made out session with my former boyfriends. And I came to acceptance to my self that… I am gay. I know who I wanted, I wanted Rachel, but first I need to came out to my mom. And it was uneventful. I expected screaming, yelling, she thrown out bible verse, but no. She kinda guessed it. She felt uneasy, reluctant at first, but she lived."

"And the rest is history, you know the process, I resigned from Yale, and went to New York and take law school, also, I went after Rachel."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, and Quinn smiled at this gestured. Santana clear her throat, "Okay let's move on. Quinn what do you like from Rachel? You can answer it with small things you like about her"

Quinn gazing Rachel's feature, up and down and up again, Santana noticed Quinn's staring at Rachel, at first her stare more like searching for her answer, but later its more like… desire? Lust? Santana groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes, typical Quinn.

Rachel started to fidget under Quinn intense gaze, if let say 4 years ago they're in the same circumstances like this, with Santana's present or not, Rachel would be definitely jump on Quinn and demand her to take her right away. On Santana's desk would be nice too.

"Quinn?" Santana remind her that she's waiting for her response

Quinn opened her mouth to answer "I like her breasts…." Rachel almost fell off the chair, Santana muttered a 'Gross'. "…Actually I really love her breasts, they are perky and…" Santana didn't want to hear Quinn describing Rachel's assets, she muttered 'Super gross' several times and cover her ears. "Especially when they were bounc-…"

"Quinn!" Santana couldn't help but yelling right now, "Gosh, I don't… Keep it to yourself, okay?!" Quinn just shrugged. Santana turn to a tomato red Rachel. "And you scolded me for saying TMI thing?! Look at your wife!" Rachel glared at Quinn. But Quinn didn't notice she still busy staring at Rachel's side boob.

Santana take a glass of water, she need to calm her self after hearing some details story about Rachel's… thing. She shuddered, Rachel practically like her lil' sister now, she didn't want to hear about Rachel's breasts or the rest of Rachel's body part for that matter.

Santana clear her throat, "Now Rachel, what do you like from Quinn? And please for my ears and my brain sake, keep it PG." Quinn rolled her eyes at this.

"I like…" Rachel got quiet for like 30 seconds, and glanced several times at Quinn. Now Quinn afraid to hear her answer, incase Rachel didn't like anything about her, "umm, I like her hair."

Quinn furrowed her brows, Santana raised hers. "I mean, her hair look stupid sometimes, like lion-mane but it looks cute on her, and sometimes, no… most of the times it looks sexy."

Santana stifled her laugh, Quinn unconsciously touch her hair. Santana and Quinn let Rachel went on and on about her hair for 10 minutes. "What else do you like from her?" Santana distracted Rachel from her babbling now about how one day Quinn's hair almost stabbed her in the eye.

"Oh… I like her eyes, its pretty." Rachel said bashfully. Quinn blush too, but she manage to control her expression so she didn't grinning maniacally. "And Quinn is very charming and a gentlewoman. She knows how to treat a lady. That's why I feel insecure sometimes about she wouldn't find me attractive anymore, she have that ability to be a panty dropper. She could get everyone she wished for."

Quinn wanted to protest being called a panty-dropper by her wife, but there's more important information she gained here, Rachel feel insecure. That's not good. "Don't you trust me Rachel?" the questioned jumped out of her mouth without she realized it.

"I… Quinn…"

"Why don't you trust me?" Quinn question sounded like she was pleading. "I… you are the only girl I want Rachel, how…-"

"Quinn, I'm sorry, it didn't come out right. What I mean is…" Rachel shakes her head, she can't come up with a good explanation, "It's just a thought, a silly thought…" she chuckled, tried to ease the tension, but failed, "I always say to my self how I can be so lucky? To call you my wife, you're like the prettiest girl and… and… you're mine." "But people can't get lucky forever right? I'm just afraid that one day I run out off luck." she chuckled again and bow her head staring straight to her lap.

Quinn's jaw is dropping, "Is that the reason you ask for a divorce? Because you afraid one day I'll go away?"

Rachel furrows her brows, "No, but the fact that you weren't there most of the time, it made me think that you, might be… bored with our marriage"

"Bored?!" Quinn let out a high-pitched scream

"Okay" Santana interrupted, Santana really didn't want to meddling in the middle of this, she simply put herself as a mediator, not the decision maker. "Now, yes I'm your counselor but arguing in front of me is not necessary, look the both of you actually know what your problem really here. It's communication. Both of you are a well-educated people, then act like it. I want that communication thing I asked you before to keep flowing and spend time together. For the next session I want to see progress, small or big progress, goin' forward or god forbid backward, I don't care, I want a progress. You got it?" Rachel and Quinn nods.

They continue to chit-chat about other things, much to Santana's relieve, because yes she's their counselor but no, she won't act like when she counseled other couple. Santana think they actually need to fix their problem by themselves, but in Brittany's words, they're both being robots, like Artie and his wheelchair, they're rolling, just rolling, in the same time but not with each other, they're being oblivious that maybe one couldn't keep up with another. They need to get reminded how to rolling side by side. So Santana just to need to be the driver in disguised to drove Rachel and Quinn back to Happy-Ville together. God, she really loves Brittany's brain.

"Okay this is a lovely chit-chat but, I have another appointment, so, get out." Rachel rolled her eyes of Santana's attempt to saying good-bye.

Santana watched as her office door closed, but not till 5 seconds, the door opened again and Quinn rushed inside, "you forget something?" asked Santana.

Quinn shifted her eyes behind them, seeing maybe Rachel follow her in, "no, I don't forget anything. I just… Did my hair really look stupid?"

"Get out Quinn!"

* * *

After 15 minutes drove in silent they arrived at home. Quinn seems nervous. Actually she was scheming how to ask Rachel on date. But Rachel taken Quinn's silent in a wrong way.

"Quinn… you still mad at me?" Quinn stares at Rachel, confuse, and then she realize about Rachel's unfinished explanation at Santana's office.

"I'm not mad, just curious and sad maybe. I mean, after all these years the fact that you still doubt me somehow", Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands, "I will never… never Rachel, cheat on you"

Rachel ducked her head, "But there are so many girls out there…" Rachel sighed, and Quinn started to frustrated, "I mean we have attended so many gathering parties, gala dinner, or any kind social activities together, and I saw how many women actually attracted to you whether they're lesbian or simply just curious. And don't forget about how many women you work with, your workers at Firm or your client…"

"You're being irrational now Rachel, they're just my colleagues, and I don't care about the other." Quinn takes a deep breath, Rachel still look down. "Don't you understand? I learned to love and to be loved, take care of someone and be taken care of, that's all from you. You always remind me that I am better than I think I was. You're everything to me, I wouldn't trade you with anyone, hell I wouldn't trade you even for the world."

Rachel lifted her head and see how close actually Quinn's face to hers. Actually if she leaned in they could kissed. But she saw the determined look on Quinn's face. Quinn's eyes only focused at their joined hands. She really-really want to comforting Quinn right now, she looks so upset like she try to speak but there's so many in her thought at the same time.

"Quinn…"

"I'm sorry if you are not happy with me, it was selfish of me didn't give you attention you need, I mean…" Quinn chuckled darkly, "if you asked me what I want from you… Just, just by seeing you everyday, knowing that you're there, that's more than enough for me. A kissed, hugged, or when we holding hands would be a great bonus for me. And I thought you're as happy as I am."

"When you said you cut off your work time, I might be appeared worried but inside, I feel happy. That mean we can see each other more, but I never thought that's your clue for me, not only I want you to be there but you want me to be there too. I didn't think about your need, I'm sorry for being ignorant." Quinn's voice quivered a little bit.

"But I'm willing to change, Rachel. I'll do anything, please." Rachel hears the defeated tone in Quinn's voice. "I already asked Sarah to help me, and… and I'll manage my time, and… we will go on second honeymoon."

"Don't make promise you couldn't keep"

Quinn shakes her head furiously, "No we will go, wherever you want, I'll make you mine again. But first let me take a baby step first." Blush crept on Quinn's cheeks. "Would you go on a date with me, Rach?"

Rachel's mouth agape, she may be looking so unattractive right now, like fish. But Rachel nodded, "I… I'd love to, Quinn" and she smile bashfully too.

For a split second she saw the Rachel she asked on their first date 5 years ago.

* * *

sooo... you guys want to see their date? or i just skip it and write it down like a small flash back or something?


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own glee.**

**I feel like a lazy-ass writer. I mean 9k+ (or maybe 10k+) and i split it into 6 chapters. Well now you know i hate writing a long chapter.  
**

* * *

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Mrs. Fabray, are you okay?" Quinn's assistant asked worriedly, "I mean can you breathe normally? Not so fast like that"

Quinn nods, "You check my reservation?"

"I already checked it 7 times in the past 2 hours, I'm not gonna call them again, they already slammin the phone down. Your table is secured Mrs. Fabray"

"Good. I mean… not good because they slammin the phone down, but good my table is reserved."

"They still have vegan menu right?" her assistant just nod, "What time is it again?"

"Seven. You still have 5 hours to go." Her assistant actually wanted to say 'five hours to panic' but decided not to torture her boss further.

Quinn didn't know why she panic this much, it's just Rachel, her wife. Well things not magically turn to normal since she asked Rachel on a date, but it wasn't that tense anymore. Sure Rachel still a bit guarded around her. But they spent time talking, joked around, even arranged some movie nights. But tonight is different, this is Quinn's big shot. She wants to run it perfectly.

Quinn just nods "Good, everything settled then… Should I clean my make-up and re-applied it again?" Quinn's assistant just given her a pointed look. "Sorry. So, who's my next appointment?"

"Mr. Brenham's representative, they're already here 15 minutes ago" Quinn racked her brain rapidly, and nods in acknowledgement.

"Send them in"

* * *

Quinn arrived at home 20 minutes early to pick up Rachel. But she didn't enter her house, she just standing outside the door, too nervous to knock.

Suddenly the door flew open, there Rachel stood in front of her in bronze color strapless dress, the color really compliments her tan skin, and her long hair curl loosely the way Quinn like it. Rachel looks flawless.

"I wonder when were you going to knock" Rachel mumbled and clearly trying to hiding her smirk. Rachel saw Quinn's eyes start to water because she didn't blink for a minute already. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and playfully asked, "How do I look?"

"Wow…" there's the only word Quinn can manage right now. Dammit woman, you graduated with cum-laude and you can't manage a clever sentence to compliment your wife.

Rachel just chuckled "I take it as an approval, thank you. You look nice too"

Quinn attention snapped to her work attire, she still wears her blouse which neatly tucked-in in her pencil skirt. And she feels underdressed now "Should I change my clothes?"

Rachel giggled, "No, I mean it, you look nice. You always look nice."

Quinn just smiles back and they got silent for a minute just doesn't know what to say, "Let's get going then." Quinn offered her hand for Rachel to take, and she complied by intertwined their fingers.

Rachel already swooned with Quinn's efforts tonight, not only Quinn made a reservation in one of her favorite restaurant, but she's truly a gentlewoman, small things other people said clichés but for Rachel it's a romantic gestures like opening the door, pull out the chair, take off her coat, asked her first what menu she choose, and let her tasted and decided the wine they will drink through the night. No wonder she gives Quinn the 'panty-dropper' title. When it comes to please a woman, Quinn knows exactly what to do and what to say.

Under all of those stoic expressionless face, rigid posture, harsh and bitchy remark (Rachel blame Quinn's job for this), Quinn is a hopeless romantic.

Rachel thinks every Man should learn from her, not like because this is their date and they try to rebuild their relationship then Quinn acting like this, but it came naturally for her. That's why Santana always say Quinn is the man in their relationship.

"You look beautiful by the way" Quinn stated randomly, Rachel could only blush and smiled and mouthed thank you, "Sorry I didn't said it earlier"

"Not a problem Quinn", "All of this are perfect, the table set up, the food, the wine, the flower…" Quinn couldn't help but blush, "I know you set the flowers because this is the only table with amaryllis on it" Rachel smirked.

"If you asked me, the flowers and you fit perfectly, amaryllis means splendid beauty by the way, and so are you." This time is Rachel turn to blush.

"Thank you for taking me here Quinn, it's been so long since the last time we came here." Said Rachel with beaming smile, not noticing Quinn face fell.

"Yeah… it's been so long", "I'm sorry I didn't take you out on date anymore"

Rachel studied Quinn's expression, "Well, now you do. I hope this is not a temporary thing."

Quinn shakes her head slowly, "this is not a temporary thing Rachel." Quinn then pull out a small black velvet box and put it on the table, Quinn open the lid and revealed a diamond ring. Rachel's eyebrows shoot up higher.

"What is that?"

"A ring"

Rachel rolled her eyes, she knows that's a ring, "But, for what?"

"This is a promise ring" Quinn answered sheepishly.

Rachel chuckled, "A promise ring to your wife? Are we doing it backward now?"

"Well, yeah… This is my promise to you, from now on when it comes to you, I will try harder and I will do my best, in every aspect"

Rachel eyeing the ring "Quinn… I don't know what to say, I mean yes I want you to be there with me and be around, but no, I don't want you to feel like you have to drop and leave anything in any minute because of me."

Quinn shakes her head, "But I want to... I mean look at me now Rachel, even with Sam and Sarah helps, I couldn't change to dress properly for our date, thankfully I didn't came late. I barely have time with my work schedule. What I'm trying to say is… please be patient with me, this time I'll come around." Quinn pulled out the ring out of the box and asked for Rachel's hand.

Rachel is overwhelmed, she knows Quinn can do a super mushy things for her that can make Cinderella jealous, but this is drastic, and too much for her now. "Wasn't that a wedding ring are for? All those promises." she teased with a small smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully "Come on, don't leave me hanging here Rach." Rachel just laughed.

But then she lifts her hand, and Quinn slide the ring in Rachel's middle finger, the ring perfectly placed side by side with her wedding ring. Some people from other tables near them lifted their glasses for a gestured of congratulation. "They thought I was proposing" whispered Quinn amused but nods and smiles to their direction for appreciation. Rachel laughed quietly.

"Thank you, it's beautiful"

"You're beautiful"

"Charmer"

Quinn still not letting go Rachel's hand, she contently played with her fingers. "Quinn…" Rachel's tones change to serious, "everything you did tonight, so far, it's perfect. But this doesn't mean everything back to normal, at least not now. I need time, we need time, and we should take it slow. You still need to regain my trust."

"I know, and I will give you all the time you need."

* * *

After dinner and take a walk through the park (Santana said a dinner and a walk are lame, but Rachel probably like it because Rachel loves everything lame and cheesy) they decide to call it a night and went home. Rachel clinging to Quinn's arm most of the time, she's a bit drunk, well she enjoyed the wine a little too much tonight. "Can you walk me upstairs? The stair-cases seems like moving a lot"

Quinn just chuckled, "of course". Quinn lead Rachel upstairs holding on to her hip, they stop in front of the bedroom door, she don't know whether to follow Rachel in or just turn around and back to couch.

Rachel seems to feels Quinn's hesitation, so she tugged Quinn's hand and silently ask her to follow her in. Quinn stands awkwardly inside their bedroom, it's been so long.

"Tuck me in?" Rachel asked childishly.

"Tuck you in?" asked Quinn back, amused.

"Alright, alright" Quinn making the bed for Rachel to sleep in, when suddenly Rachel shoves Quinn until she fell flat on her back and straddled her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn surprised with their new position, but makes no complaint about it.

"Quinn, I want to…", "…No, never mind"

Quinn frowned slightly "No, tell me…"

Rachel seems to think hard, her forehead crinkled, her lips close and open several times. "Just… just kiss me."

And so they kissed, hard, rough, and needy. Their hands start to wander around, Quinn found Rachel's zipper and tugged it down, the dress fell loosely around her waist. Quinn couldn't think straight right now. Not with Rachel's naked chest in front of her.

"Rach…", but Rachel responses only 'Mmm-ing' while she's busy nipping on Quinn's jaw line, "What happen with going slow?"

Rachel stop her movement, "This is slow…" her voice is thicker than usual, "one thing I know…" she sucks on Quinn's bottom lip, oh how Quinn loves Rachel when she's drunk, she's aggressive. "There will be no sex tonight", Quinn brows furrowed, "I just want to… kiss you"

Quinn wouldn't push her luck, she's more than okay with it. "Mmmkay…"

Just like they done when they were younger and they end up made out for hours because they too modest to go through with sex.

* * *

"Quinn!"

"…"

"Quiinn! Put down your coffee!"

"What?"

"THIS IS WHAT!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah! OH! I look my self in the mirror and found out this! How could you…"

"…"

"I have a meeting this morning with my new casts for my new production Quinn! I can't show up with this…"

"I didn't see what's wrong, that's just a hickey"

"Just? JUST?!"

"…well that's a… decent size of hickey, you can wear a scarf or a turtleneck"

"I don't want to wear a scarf Quinn let alone a turtleneck! And wipe that smirk off, I don't find it funny."

"Well, you can do that to me, so we are… equal?"

"Nice try Quinn, don't push your luck here"

"…"

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry Rach, I was never that horny before"

"Next time I don't want you to do it again without my permission!"

"So… there will be next time…?"

"!"

"Rach… Rach, hey, where are you going?"

* * *

**So, that's the date scene and small part of the after, i hope the scene meet your expectation, and if not, im sorry... can't please everybody.**

**I don't have to change this story to M-rated right? Right? Still safe for T-rated?**

**Thanks for reading. Review maybe? Love ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.n : Sorry it takes time, sorry it's short, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, truth is... I never re-read it before i upload it. *grin***

* * *

"Maybe we can switch again? I'm taking the couch, and you are taking our bed." Rachel suggested. But she knew it was a stupid suggestion. She didn't want to deal with the couch again.

"Why? I'm fine with couch." Quinn eyed her suspiciously.

"Really? Because you had been sneaking to our bedroom and you left before I woke up."

Quinn's eyes bulged, "How did you know that?"

"I felt it" Rachel answered dryly. "You spooned me Quinn."

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

"What?!" Kurt is seething. His voice gain several respectable octaves. "You can't divorce Quinn!"

"But Kurt…-"

"Did she cheat on you?"

"No"

"Her law firm bankrupt?"

"What? No Kurt, it's actually the opposite, her law firm getting bigger."

"Does she have weird fetish you can't fulfill?"

"…That, I don't know, we never-…"

"She lost her abs?"

"Thank God, no."

"Then, don't."

She didn't expect this kind of reaction from Kurt. He supposed to be on her side. She is starting to regret her decision to call him and talk. "Why?"

"Because I can't stand Brody or Finn, yes I know Finn is my brother, but God after I went to New York and gave him my bedroom; he ruined my once well-decorated and carefully-chosen wallpaper with pictures of half naked women from some cheap calendar. You are gonna end up like Terry, Mr. Schue's ex wife. Because Finn follow Mr. Schue's path perfectly, taking over glee club and wear sweaters, vests, and flannels. And don't make me start with Brody, yes he has a defined abs, a charming smile, but admitted he's an ass, he's just like Jesse."

Rachel stares at her phone with blank expression, since she put it on speaker. "Don't be ridiculous Kurt. They're like, years ago. Who says I'm gonna back with one of them?"

"I am! I know you Rachel, if you divorce Quinn; you're going to fall with one of those types of guy and maybe even worse, you're going to fall with one of them again, they're still single you know. You have an awful taste when it comes about men. You always fall for someone who completely an ass."

"Rude, Kurt, rude…" But Kurt ignores her.

"And I'm just accepting Quinn, and her Quinn-ness. I still remember how she told us casually why you two were late when we celebrated Christmas in Lima last year, because she had to make a stop so she could screw you in your rental car. She's way worse than Santana."

"No she's not" Rachel feels the need to defend her wife.

Kurt didn't let Rachel speak. Rachel can only nodding and mumbling something because Kurt dominated this phone call. Maybe Rachel can go to grocery shop and back before Kurt know it, or maybe…maybe she can just disconnect this phone call and text Kurt later and told him the phone's dead and she can't find any charger.

"…My point is... Rachel? Are you still there?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes Kurt."

"Oh, you surprisingly quiet." Rachel gave her phone a pointed look, actually for Kurt, but they're on the phone, "my point is, don't do anything stupid, you two good for each other. Okay? I gotta go."

* * *

"…Or maybe…" Rachel stops her self while she's watching Quinn set the blanket on the couch. "…maybe you can move back to our bedroom…?" Rachel stated unsurely.

"Do you want me to?" Quinn reads Rachel expression.

"I don't know…"

"Then, I am staying here"

Rachel gives her a suspicious look, "…but you're just going to sneak in and sleep in our bed."

"I won't"

"But-…"

"I won't, Rachel."

But of course that was an empty promise from Quinn. Rachel wake up and found her self being spooned. Quinn held her tighter every time she tried to move. So she just continues to sleep in.

* * *

"Rach…" Quinn whispers right into Rachel's ear, still not moving from their position. "Rach…"

Rachel grumbled out her response, "Rach…"

"Wha-… What Quinn? Let me sleep…"

"But rach…"

"Why are you staying here? Usually you just left before I woke up." Rachel asked still with her eyes close.

"Rach, please wake up…" Quinn sounds desperate now. Rachel turns her body and face Quinn, not even realize that Quinn still holding her. She just buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, mumbling something, her lips moving along on Quinn's skin. She can feel Quinn let out a small gasped, maybe even a moaned, Rachel not sure.

"...Baby…"

Rachel's eyes flew open, she knew that voice.

"Rach, im really, really horny…"

Rachel tried to let her self out from Quinn's tight grasped. But Quinn didn't let her.

"Let me go Quinn." Rachel emphasized her word with a little shove, but of course Quinn didn't budge.

"I just wondering maybe you can help me? To relieve this…discomfort."

Rachel blink, still feeling not awake enough for this. "I just want you between my legs or the other way around, I don't care, I just want to touch you"

"You're not serious… right?"

Quinn didn't know how to convince Rachel, so she took Rachel's hand and guided to… there. To Rachel relieve, Quinn still wearing her panty.

Rachel blushed.

"Help me?"

"Umm-"

"Please…" Quinn is hovering Rachel now, since Rachel tried to escape from her several time. "I need you"

Rachel didn't put up much effort to fight tho'. "C'mon Rach"

"…f-fine"

"Thank you"

* * *

...

After an hour of 'work-out' time, they're both staring at the ceiling blankly. None of them is saying a word. "I feel good" Quinn stated with content tone. Rachel did too. But she won't let Quinn know that.

"I'm all sweaty"

"Let's take a bath" Quinn suggested eagerly.

Her breath hitch, "I'm…"

"You…?" Quinn collaborated and idly tracing Rachel's exposed thigh. Rachel didn't say a word, she just afraid her voice more likes a squeak. "You're thinking too much, you're just hesitating, not refusing..." Rachel hated Quinn's brain and her logic right now, damned her for marrying a lawyer. "You want to, but your pride is in the way"

Quinn gives Rachel a passionate kiss, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Rachel blamed Quinn's husky voice and talented lips for this.

* * *

thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A.n : I am sorry, so sorry for not updating in a... freaking long time. I'm a shitty writer. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, read (even-though i have horrible grammar, and my sentences, is... gah! disaster, again english not my language.) , Favorited, and followed the story, i can't thank you enough.**

**Disclaimer : see ch.1**

* * *

"Wanky…"

"Santana!"

"Nice work with the hickey Fabray." Santana is about to high-fiving Quinn, and Quinn in the middle to lifting her hand, when immediately Rachel throwing them her deadly glare. Santana and Quinn frown a little and retreat their hands back. "Talking about progress here…" Santana mumble much to herself.

"Okay I'm gonna cut it short, straight to the point…" Rachel nodded, while Quinn just shrugged, "When was the last time you're intimate?"

Rachel immediately blushing, "I… We… That's personal Santana!"

"This morning" Quinn answered nonchalantly, ignoring Rachel's backhand slap.

This time Santana's turn to confuse, "excuse me? What I meant was, not just making out, according to the color of your hickey; it's probably recently, but…" Santana searching for Quinn's expression, "let me rephrase it, when was the last time you two had sex? Full with tongue and fingers… and whatever kinky shit and weird stuff you guys do…"

"This morning"

Santana blinked, not really sure what she heard it right. "How… Rachel… ugh I hate to ask you this, because I don't want you to think that I was thinking so little abut your wife here…" Santana nodded to Quinn's direction, "…but, did she force you?"

Rachel shifted her gaze between Quinn and Santana, "She didn't force me, Quinn just-…"

"Rachel likes it roughed."

"Quinn!"

"Did you enjoy it, Rachel?" Santana asked Rachel

"I…, I just…" Rachel didn't know what to response, she glanced at Quinn, and Rachel swore she can see colorful neon lamps with 'SMUG' sign all over Quinn's face right now. Rachel groaned and covers her face with her palms. "Quinn just so… Pretty."

"Why are you so concern about Rachel being forced? I'm not an animal you know"

"Sorry Quinn, it's just… Rachel is the one who initiated the divorce. And knowing, you two had sex while your divorce process are still on, that's just weird. And you could be pretty intimidating sometimes"

This time Rachel is the one who interrupt Santana, "Quinn never force me Santana"

Santana nodding her head "Good, sorry for assuming and indirectly accusing you Quinn" Santana said sincerely.

"No problem, San."

Santana is eyeing them and the next second she just furiously scribbling notes, "this is the fast progress I've ever seen. But, how was it? Still good, yeah?"

They're both look at Santana warily. But, it is Rachel who speak, "Do you realize you just asked for details, right?" Even Quinn agrees on this one.

* * *

Quinn had been fidgeting all day. Rachel sent her a text messaged said that Judy expecting their present at her apartment for Fabray's monthly dinner. Quinn is not thrilled at the moment, not that she ever feeling thrilled for the occasion, because you know, The Fabray with their politeness, formality and monotonous.

"Quinn we have to go now, are you ready?" Rachel asked Quinn who sit in silence in their living room for 15 minutes, not giving any sign the she wants to go anytime soon.

"No" Quinn sighed

"Good, me too, lets go, we don't want to be late."

Judy's apartment actually a penthouse with three bedrooms, used to be Quinn's place, but since Quinn and Rachel dated, she gave her penthouse to her Mom and moved in with Rachel.

Frannie and Paul already there when they arrived. The dinner went smoothly, occasionally just a polite and boring exchange, mostly between Judy, Rachel and Frannie.

"Mom, Quinn and Rachel…" Frannie draws everyone attention, she wants to announce something, she looks giddy, and her husband just smile softly at her, rubbing her back up and down, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel and Judy broke into excitement. Great! Just, great. The golden daughter of a Fabray is pregnant, Quinn thought. Judy looks teary, and Rachel cooing hearing their story about how they found out.

"Quinn?" Judy give her a confuse look because Quinn didn't share the same excitement. Quinn offer Frannie a smile.

"I'm the Godmother, right?" Frannie smiles back, she knew that's the closest thing of a congratulation she will get from Quinn.

"Of course, you're the aunt and the godmother, how generous of you to take all the title" Frannie mock back. "But, enough about me, what about you two? Any thought looking for a donor?"

The table went silent. It was Rachel who broke it, "No, we didn't plan it yet" she answered with a smile.

"But, why? What are you two waiting for? You two financially stable, loaded if I can say, Rachel is not that busy anymore since she retreat more for backstage" Frannie's question directed to Quinn.

Quinn takes a deep breath, Rachel knew this sign, and she didn't hope Quinn to drop any kind of bomb right now, not at this dinner.

"Actually…" Quinn starts, ignoring how Rachel stomped on her feet signaling this is not a good time. "…we, we're getting divorce." There. The table went silent again. Paul look uncomfortable, Frannie's jaw hanging open, and Judy… Her face reddens, and you can see her Veins popped at her neck and her temple. She looks, super angry. You will surprise that at this point Judy didn't flip the table.

"Whose idea is this?" Judy asked calmly, "who am I kidding, of course it was Rachel's!" she answered her own question. Quinn and Rachel winced a little at the tone.

"I think we can called it a night" Judy decided, "and you two…" she pointed at Rachel and Quinn, "you two stay here and sleep in the guest room, together." Like they have any better option.

* * *

This is not really a guest room; actually this is used to be Quinn's room. Rachel and Quinn didn't say much to each other after dinner. Especially Quinn, she didn't say anything at all. Until…

"I'm just like my father." That sentence caught Rachel off guard. "Family and happiness couldn't run together in my life"

"Why did you say that?" Rachel stops all of her activity to face Quinn who sits in the middle of the bed. "You're not him, Quinn."

"I am him, Rachel. Don't you see it? I'm the one who messed everything up in our marriage, people didn't need to ask, and they already knew it."

Rachel crawled on the queen size bed and sit in front of Quinn, "Look at me Quinn…" but Quinn just stay motionless. Rachel move to hug Quinn, actually she only hug Quinn's head. "I'm sorry to put you in this situation", she can feel Quinn shake her head on her sternum and mumbled something about 'not your fault' or something like that. "You're not him" Rachel repeated again, desperately wanted Quinn to know that she mean what she said. Rachel looking straight to Quinn's eyes "Listen to me; you are nothing like your father, not even close. Okay?" Quinn just nodded her head. "So, never, ever, said something silly like that again."

Quinn smile and say something she didn't say in a long time, not that she didn't want to, but you know, Quinn have a big problem showing her feelings "I love you." There, it's like saying it for the first time. Quinn's face fell when Rachel didn't say anything back.

Rachel notice this and grab the back of Quinn's neck, then kissed her deeply. Quinn smile at the kiss. "So, can we continue this to make up sex?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Shut up Quinn you ruining the moment, besides, we can't…"

Quinn pouted, "why? It would be fun, like before we get married, with my mom across the room, and we tried to be quiet…"

"No Quinn, we can't because this room still have your stuffed animals sit on the couch, and Judy's photo hanging on the wall, they're like watching us…"

Quinn just stared at her blankly.

"Just… I'm…! I'm gonna take your clothes off now!" demand Quinn. And it's sexy as hell when Quinn is in charge. Focus, Rachel. Focus. You're supposed to deny Quinn.


End file.
